Bea Santello
"My entire life feels like running after something that keeps moving away into the distance while I stay in the same place." — Bea Beatrice Santello, or better known as Bea, was Mae's childhood best friend until 7th grade, but soon grew apart until Mae's return to Possum Springs. She is a member of the band and plays the drums (on her computer). She is 20 years old, two months younger than Mae. Appearance Bea is a dark teal crocodile with either dark blue (in-game) or red (promotional material) eyes. Three dark-colored, oblong scales are visible on the back of her head. She is often seen with a lit cigarette in her mouth, though not always. This heavy smoking habit is likely part of how she deals with the large amounts of stress in her life. Bea dresses in a goth-like manner, wearing entirely black clothing to match her somber personality. Her long black dress displays an Ankh, a hieroglyph meaning "life", on the front and such clothing can also be found in the URevelution store at the Fort Lucenne Mall. She also wears black tights or leggings with black boots.Scott Benson @bombsfall (30 Mar 2017) "long dress, tights/leggings/whatever, and boots" (Answer) – via Curious Cat. Personality Bea has a very gloomy and cold attitude, due to both having gone through numerous unfortunate events in less than two years time, and seeing the slow economic decay of Possum Springs first-hand. She has no patience for jokes or facetiousness and reacts to these with sarcasm or anger depending on her mood. In contrast to Mae, Bea is a person quite grounded in reality. Her hardships seem to have made her cynical, her fears are of relatively mundane and practical matters, rather than anything irrational or paranormal. Similarly, her escapism consists mostly of imagining the future she thought she was going to have, but which she has been denied of. Despite her dour outlook on life, Bea possesses a strong sense of responsibility and duty. When her mother died, Bea shelved her dreams in order to look after her father, feeling she has no other choice. She also forced Mae to return stolen merchandise after initially being goaded into committing "crimes" with her and often feels guilty whenever involved in any potential criminal activity. Background Beatrice and Mae were in scouts together and were best friends. Bea would call Mae "Mayday", and she would call Bea "Beebee". While they were scouts, they caught a turtle together and named it "Boxy the Turtle", who ended up dying. Eventually, the two drifted apart in their 7th-grade year and stopped talking to each other. Bea claims that Mae simply stopped responding to calls and messages and started hanging out with Gregg instead. In her 8th grade year, Bea befriended Angus. When Casey disappeared, Bea volunteered to play the drums for the band to help cheer Gregg up. During the interrogation led by the "Gatekeepers" at the cemetery, on the first question, "Have you done it?" she answers that she lost her virginity at a math camp the summer before 11th grade. It was, according to Bea, less than satisfying (though the math camp was fun). Beyond that, she worked hard throughout high school, was valedictorian of her graduating class, and aced her college applications. She was on track to go to college, but her mother eventually succumbed to cancer in her senior year of high school. The costs of Mrs. Santello's medical care and subsequent funeral forced Bea and her father to sell the family home in which Bea grew up in and moving into an apartment building on Maple Street. Mr. Santello ultimately did not take the series of events well and had a complete breakdown, forcing Bea to remain in Possum Springs to help him recover and to take her parent's place at the family business. This caused Bea to shelve her dreams of college, which in her eyes, was the moment when her life had ended. Relationships Friends *Mae - Mae was Bea's best friend when they were younger, but they began growing apart after 7th grade. Back then, Mae called her "Beebee" and Bea called Mae "Mayday". In the beginning of the game, Bea is resentful towards Mae since she could go off to college and Bea was stuck taking care of her family's business. Bea often seems to find Mae childish and annoying, but she's also forgiving and tends to apologize if she feels she's treated Mae too harshly. She may also occasionally and begrudgingly admit that she finds some charm in Mae's quirky persona. Their relationship is rocky, however, throughout the course of the game their relationship gets reformed and they become close friends; Mae being the closest person to a sister for Bea. *Angus - Bea and Angus have been friends since 8th grade. She volunteered to join the band after Angus told her how upset Gregg was about Casey's disappearance. They appear to be close enough that she's comfortable lending him her car whenever he needs to borrow it. *Gregg - Despite being in the band together with him, Bea doesn't really hang out with Gregg. She cares enough about Gregg's happiness to join the band for the sake of cheering him up after Casey went missing. *Jackie - Jackie has been Bea's friend since high school and often invites Bea to their college parties to help Bea cope with her inability to attend college. *Germ - Bea most likely knew Germ through Gregg's friendship with him. She is shown to get along with and enjoy chatting with Germ, seeing him mostly at band practice and Gregg's apartment. Family *Mr. Santello - Bea has a strained relationship with her father after her mother's death. While she feels responsible for taking care of her father, she possesses some resentment towards him as she works hard every day, while he mostly stays at home. Mr. Santello's psyche is known to be fragile and unstable, something Mae might notice if the player chooses the 3rd hang out with Bea. *Mrs. Santello - Bea lost her mother to cancer during her senior year of High School. Her father struggled to cope with her death and Bea had to step in to run the Ol' Pickaxe almost single-handedly. Mrs. Santello is buried in the town cemetery and Bea still visits her grave from time to time. If the graveyard visit is chosen, Bea will excuse herself to check on her plot as she's concerned about the recent increase of sinkholes in Possum Springs possibly swallowing up her mother's grave. Trivia *Prioritizing hanging out with Bea to progress each day will earn you the Best Available Friend achievement. *Bea is the only band member who owns a car (a boxy red sedan). The vehicle likely belonged to one of her parents but is used by Bea to carry out various jobs for the Ol' Pickaxe, going to college parties out of town, and driving her friends to certain places (such as the party early in the game). It is sometimes borrowed by her companions, such as Gregg and Angus. *Aside from drums, Bea also did the bass parts for the band on her laptop while Mae was away at college. *Bea lives on the same street as Selmers but she doesn't appear to know her. *Strangely, Bea's eyes are a deep navy blue in-game but red in the promotional material and during band practice. *In one of the pages of Mae's journals, Mae writes "MAEBEA" on the page about Bea. It is a combination of both of their names, and can be pronounced as "maybe". *Bea's chat avatar says "la danse du cercueil", which is French for "Dance of the Coffin". *Bea is a moderator of her own young socialists Chattrbox Group. *Bea is an agnostic theist, not being too sure if a god truly exists. Though, she formally did believe in God when she was younger. Despite her current religious beliefs, she still prays in a desperate situations, in hope that the prayer is heard. *When Bea was a child she believed that God lived up in the atrium at the Fort Lucenne Mall. She would stare at it while eating food from the mall and try to spot God. *In Weird Autumn Edition, Bea remarks that she uses a "fake cigarette" when indoors, also stating that she is attempting to quit smoking. Gallery Beatrice Santello Sitting.png BeaDance.gif|Bea Dance ChatAvatars_bea_00000.png|Beas chat avatar Mae and Bea.jpg|Befriending Bea Ending Screenshot Bea.gif Band PracticeClips Bea Playloop1 00019.png|Bea during the band practice mini-game, note the reddish eyes. Band PracticeClips Bea Miss 00008.png|Bea during a wrong press in the band practice mini-game. Band PracticeClips Bea keypressloop 00015.png|Bea keyboard press during the band practice mini-game. Band PracticeClips Bea computerloop 00022.png|Bea's "instrument" in the band practice mini-game. 1498023106301.gif|Bea Running Screenshot 2019-11-15 at 5.46.22 PM.png|Bea is skeletonized during the hardest part of Pumpkin Head Guy References Category:Main Characters Category:Night in the Woods Category:NITW Characters Category:Musicians Category:Longest Night Category:Crocodiles Category:Female Characters